Teratai Merah Fagertärn
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sweden menyaksikan langsung bagaimana teratai itu berubah warna. / untuk rasyalleva


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU?, OOC, typo(s), adegan bunuh diri.

 **Summary:** Sweden menyaksikan langsung bagaimana teratai itu berubah warna.

 **Teratai Merah Fagertärn** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk rasyalleva_

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Sweden datang ke Hutan Tiveden.

Hutan itu adalah satu dari sekian hutan yang ada di negaranya. Sebenarnya hari ini dia iseng saja, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sambil mengisi waktu luang. Dan tampaknya Tiveden adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melepas penat.

 _Mungkin_.

Sweden berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di dalam hutan itu. Jika ia terus mengikuti jalan itu, ia akan tiba di bagian tengah hutan, tempat dimana Danau Fagertärn berada.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan menyusuri pohon demi pohon, semak demi semak, sulur demi sulur, bahkan hewan demi hewan yang sekadar duduk di samping jalan setapak seolah menginjak jalan itu adalah dosa. Sweden hanya menyunggingkan senyum sambil melewati hewan-hewan itu dengan santai. Lagi pula, apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Selama hewan itu tidak mengganggunya, ia juga tidak akan mengganggu hewan itu. Sederhana.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih satu jam, Sweden akhirnya tiba di sebuah lapangan luas dengan danau di bagian tengahnya. Inilah dia Danau Fagertärn, danau dengan teratai-teratai putih cantik yang menghiasi setiap penjurunya. Jika kita duduk di pinggiran danau, maka kita dapat mendengar melodi alam berupa kecipak air, semilir angin, serta kicauan burung yang kerap muncul saat matahari masih menyinari danau. Pokoknya, benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk relaksasi—seperti yang dibutuhkan Sweden sekarang.

Sweden melempar pandangan ke sebelah kirinya, terlambat menyadari bahwa di sana terdapat sebuah gubuk kecil yang sepertinya berpenghuni. Kapan gubuk itu didirikan? Kok, dia tidak tahu?

Baru saja Sweden hendak menghampiri gubuk itu untuk bertanya, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu gubuk itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria tua serta seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa.

Sweden memerhatikan dari jauh.

Anak gadis itu berlarian menuju sebuah semak berbunga di sisi lain danau yang berhadapan dengan rumahnya. Sepertinya tadi ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya sementara sang ayah segera mendorong sebuah rakit kayu—Sweden tidak menyadari keberadaan rakit itu di samping gubuk tadi—ke atas danau. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam gubuk, mengeluarkan sebuah alat pancing, lalu kembali ke atas rakit dan menaikinya hingga ke tengah danau. Tebakan Sweden, pria itu hendak memancing ikan untuk makan.

Tertarik, Sweden memutuskan untuk duduk di sana sambil memerhatikan kedua orang yang kemungkinan adalah ayah dan anak itu sambil duduk bersandar ke sebuah batang pohon. Posisi duduknya terhalang oleh sebuah semak yang cukup tinggi sehingga kecil kemungkinannya kedua orang itu dapat melihat Sweden di sini.

Sweden duduk sambil menikmati buah-buahan yang ia temukan di semak sebelahnya. Kurang lebih sudah dua jam ia melakukan aktivitas itu—duduk, makan buah, dan memerhatikan si pria tua. Akan tetapi, belum ada satupun ikan yang didapatkan si pria tua. Sepertinya si pria tua mulai kesal karena Sweden dapat melihat alat pancing yang dibanting ke atas rakit. Nyaris saja si pria menginjak alat pancingnya kalau _sesuatu_ itu tidak muncul dari bawah air dan menerjang rakit sang pria hingga terbalik.

Sweden terbelalak. Di hadapan sang pria—dan di hadapannya pula—muncul _n_ _ä_ _ck_ alias roh air. Secara umum, sang roh tampak seperti manusia biasa, dua tangan, dua kaki, satu kepala, dan satu badan. Hanya saja, rambutnya hitam legam dan panjang sampai menutupi sebagian besar wajah dan tubuhnya, serta tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara.

Tidak ada kesan menyenangkan yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh seorang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ , Sweden pun tahu itu. Jika sang roh sampai muncul ke atas permukaan, berarti ada _sesuatu_ yang diinginkannya. Biasanya, sesuatu itu tidak pernah baik.

 _N_ _ä_ _ck_ itu menggenggam kedua tangan sang pria, lalu berkata, "Wahai Nelayan Tua yang Tak Beruntung, jika kau ingin danau ini menghasilkan ikan yang berlimpah, kau harus berjanji untuk menyerahkan anak gadismu saat genap berumur delapan belas tahun kepadaku nanti."

Sweden dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sang pria kebingungan. Berkali-kali ia lirik anak gadisnya yang masih asyik bermain di semak seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan sang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ , kemudian ia tatap embernya yang masih kosong. Sang pria tampak mengalami dilema berat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

Tampak puas, _n_ _ä_ _ck_ itu kembali hilang ke dalam air. Sang pria mencoba memancing lagi, dan kali ini dengan mudahnya ia dapat lusinan ikan untuk disantap bersama sang putri. Pria tua itu bersorak sambil memanggil-manggil putrinya dari tengah danau, tetapi di sisi lain, Sweden tahu benar pria itu sedih karena suatu saat harus kehilangan putri semata wayangnya.

Sweden menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar dari hutan. Ia harus pastikan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat gadis itu berumur delapan belas tahun nanti.

Ia berjanji akan datang setiap tahun.

.

Sweden menepati janjinya untuk datang setiap tahun, dan pemandangan yang kerap dilihatnya selalu seorang gadis yang menjadi semakin dewasa dan cantik serta seorang pria yang menjadi semakin tua dan renta. Sama dengan tahun ini, Sweden dapat melihat sang gadis tampil semakin modis sementara sang pria rambutnya semakin memutih.

Sang gadis yang telah beranjak remaja menyunggingkan senyum manis kepada ayahnya sambil membawa sebilah pisau di belakang punggungnya. Ia memeluk ayahnya lembut hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sweden terkesiap. _Jangan bilang gadis itu mau membunuh ayahnya?!_

Untungnya, apa yang Sweden khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Selesai berpelukan dengan ayahnya, sang gadis berjalan menuju pinggiran danau dengan ratusan teratai putih itu. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tegap di depan danau, masih dengan sebilah pisau di belakang punggungnya. Dagunya terangkat seolah menantang sang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ untuk muncul dan menangkapnya saat itu juga.

Tidak lama setelah itu, sang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ muncul dengan seringai lebar pada wajahnya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut sang gadis, berlagak sebagai seorang lelaki yang telah lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sweden mengerutkan dahi, jijik melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidakkah sang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ sadar bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk gaib sedangkan sang gadis adalah makhluk fana? Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama meski sang gadis mati sekalipun!

Sweden mengerjapkan matanya. _Tunggu sebentar ..._.

"Wahai Gadis Cantik nan Jelita," panggil sang _n_ _ä_ _ck_ sambil melambaikan tangannya, membentuk sebuah jalan ke dalam kegelapan dasar danau dengan kekuatan magisnya. "Berjalanlah bersamaku ke dalam sana dan mari kita hidup bahagia bersama."

Sebuah kernyitan tidak suka pada dahi sang gadis berhasil Sweden tangkap dengan matanya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang tengah terjadi di sana. Dan berusaha menampik pikiran negatifnya mengenai apa yang _akan_ terjadi di sana.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, _N_ _ä_ _ck_?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Tersadar, Sweden segera bangkit dari duduk. Ia berlari menghampiri gadis itu, tetapi tampaknya tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari eksistensinya. Bahkan sang pria tua yang sibuk duduk di depan gubuk itupun diam saja.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku hidup-hidup!" seru gadis itu sambil menghunjamkan pisau tersebut tepat ke jantungnya, menyebabkan darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana.

Sweden ... terlambat.

Gadis itu, dalam kondisi telah mati, jatuh ke danau. Darahnya menyebar ke seluruh danau, tetapi anehnya, darahnya itu segera diserap oleh bunga teratai putih yang ada tumbuh di danau. Seketika seluruh teratai putih yang ada di Danau Fagertärn berubah menjadi merah, semerah darah.

Sweden tercengang. Sungguh ia belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Setidaknya, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Lalu kisah ini ia abadikan ke dalam sebuah cerita yang ia beri judul _N_ _ä_ _ckrosor_.

Artinya, bunga teratai.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halo, halo! XD

Jadi ... kisah ini diambil dari cerita rakyat Skandinavia, salah satunya Swedia. Untuk lokasinya sendiri memang di Danau Fagertärn, Hutan Tiveden, Swedia. Katanya sih, di situ teratainya dominan warna merah, jadi nggak lazim gitu, dan inilah asal-usul kenapa warnanya jadi merah XD

Saya kok ngerasa nyepam di fandom ini gitu (/.\\) habis gimana yah, lagi doyan baca kisah-kisah negara lain~ XD

Ditunggu komentarnya! ovo)d


End file.
